Acontecimiento inesperado
by AikaSakuraTMNT
Summary: Como es posible que la tortuga mas ruda de los 4 se haya enamorado de la hermana gemela del amigo de abril el "casanova". ¿sera como él o diferente? ¿que tendrá esa chica para que Raph se haya fijado y obsesionado tanto con ella? ¿Donnie por fin le dirá a abril lo que siente? y mas importante que ocultaran estos dos que solo abril lo sabe... denle una oportunidad por favor
1. sumario cap 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic a si que no sean malos y denle una oportunidad ok? bien os dejare de momento un sumario o entrante del capitulo 1 ya que ahorita no tengo tiempo para subir el primer capitulo ¡NO ME MATEEEN!, de seguro lo subiré el viernes o sábado. **

**Este fic esta basado en los TMNT 2013**

* * *

***sumario:**

-_**"..."**_

-_**"rapha! Donnie!"**_- mikey gritaba a sus hermanos ya que éstos idos miraban a otro lado, mientras que los krans se escapaban.

Las cuatro tortugas habían pillado a los krans robando tecnología de una tienda mientras hacían una de sus muchas patrullas nocturnas. Iban saltando de edificio en edificio persiguiendo el camión de los alien hasta que Donnie miro a la calle parándose en seco haciendo que raph se chocara con el. En la calle en la que miraba Donnie se encontraba Abril con un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache y ojos azul cielo tirando a gris, hablaban animadamente.

-**"parece que tu -****_novia-_****se encontró a** **otro**"- se burlaba raph mientras que donnie no podia dejar de mirar a esa pareja, abril SU abril estaba con otro chico! y parecían muy contentos... la pareja reia sin parar hasta que alguien les llamo la atención, una chica muy parecida al muchacho se acercó a ellos, tenia el pelo negro azabache como él pero agarrado en una cola, le llegaba hasta mas o menos la cintura y poseía unos ojos grises claros pero muy profundos con unas pestañas largas, parecía algo enfadada y le echaba la bronca a éste.

Raphael se quedó mirando la atontado como si lo hubiera hipnotizado.

cuando volvieron a las alcantarillas Leo y Mikey se preguntaban porque sus hermanos estaban tan raros, Donnie se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada y con la cabeza baja y Raph se sentó en el sofá mirando el techo embobado. no habían dicho nada desde que llegaron y Leo se empezaba a preocupar no porque no decían nada si no que mikey intentaba molestar a Raph y este no reaccionaba! Eso era muuuuy raro!

* * *

**Quienes serian esos dos que estaban con abril? **

**El chico sera amigo o novio de abril? **

**Donnie no tendrá ya nada que hacer? y ¿Porque Raph se quedó mirando a la misteriosa chica?**

**lo sabréis en el cap 1 cuando lo suba, decidme que tal quedo este sumario y si tengo que mmejorar en algo ^^ gracias y nos leemos luegoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenoo! este es el primer capitulo, muchisimas gracias por los reviews en la parte de abajo esta las contestaciones ^^ y muchas gracias por apoyarme.**

**bien ya no me enrollo mas y os dejo leer el cap**

* * *

**capitulo 1 sin pegar ojo**

Después de la desastrosa misión en la que los kraang escaparon gracias a Raphael y Donnie, los cuatro hermanos se encontraban en las alcantarillas de vuelta a casa. Mikey no dejaba de mirar a rapha y hacerle bromas pero éste no reaccionaba, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta, mikey se empezaba a preocupar, ¿que había visto su hermano para estar así?. Por otro lado leo intentaba animar a un muy deprimido Donnie que no despegaba su vista del suelo.

**-"Donnie que te pasa? te ves muy triste-** leo intentaba saber que le pasaba a su hermano, no queria que estuviera triste.

**-" nada... es lo que cuando perseguíamos a los kraang vi a abril con un chico riendo muy felices...-**

**-"de seguro que solo era un amigo nada mas no te preocupes Donnie"-**leo intentaba animarlo pero él tampoco estaba seguro de sus palabras ya que abril hablaba poco con otros chicos que no fueran ellos

Donnie no dijo nada y cuando llegaron a casa se fue directamente a su cuarto supuéstamente estaba cansado pero solo era una escusa para estar solo. En cambio Raphael se sentó en el sofá mirando el techo aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

_**(PV**__**Raphael)**_

Que me pasa? solo la e visto una vez y ya no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza! porque me pasa esto a mi me estoy volviendo como Donnie y su obsesión con Abril aaaaggg!

mejor me voy a dormir a ver si se me despeja la mente...

(fin PV Raphael)

Mientras raphael arrastraba los pies por el pasillo Donnie intentaba dejar de pensar en esa escena que vio y dormir un poco pero solo daba vueltas entre las sabanas de su cama.

_**(PV**__**Donnie)**_

Aaaahhhggg! aunque de mil vueltas no podré dormir mientras este esa imagen en mi cabezaaa!

Quien era ese chico y por que estaba Abril con él?, esto no me gusta... ¿ y si es su novio y no me lo dijo ? POR DIOS! soy su mejor amigo podría haberme dicho algoo! aunque hubiera dolido la apoyaría pase lo que pase sin importar el sufrimiento que me causara... supongo que aunque no quiera me tendré que olvidar de ella...

(fin de PV Donnie)

Raphael iba directo a su cuarto pero cuando paso enfrente del cuarto de donnie le escucho algo que no podía creerse... su hermano quería olvidarse de abril. tenia que hablar con él, aunque el siempre le decia que su amor nunca seria correspondido no quisiera aguantar a un Donnie deprimido y sin ganas de nada.

Preocupado abrió la puerta haciendo que su hermano diera un salto del susto.

**-"Rapha que haces aquí? me has asustado..."- **Donnie se aparta un poco para dejar sitio a raphael quien se sentó en el borde de la cama.

**-" e oido lo que has dicho... y entré haber si querias hablar..- **(mas bien quería distraerse un poco y dejar de pensar en esa chica que le cautivó)

**-"no se.. la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que hacia abril con ese chico... parecía tan contenta a su lado...- **bajó la mirada sin darse cuenta.

**-" tranquilo seguro es un amigo de su instituto"- **

**-" y tu? que te pasa para que mikey te moleste y tu no le hagas nada?**

a esa pregunta Raphael sorprendido desvió la mirada algo sonrojado y avergonzado por lo que iba a decir

**- " yo... estaba pensando en la chica que se junto con ellos... no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza"-**

ante esa respuesta donnie se quedó de piedra su hermano mayor, el mas rudo se había enamorado de una chica a primera vista, era increíble ,aunque eso le recordó a el cuando vio a abril. pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de incordiar un poco a su hermano.

**- " a si que te interesa esa chica eeeh? no me estraña es bastante bonita,..."- **donni se aguantaba la risa mientras veia a su hermano , su cara era un espectáculo de colores cambio de un verde a un rojo intenso en un instante, hasta ganaba de tonos a la cinta que llevaba en la cabeza.

**-" NOO! solo es que... callatee!"-**

donnie no paraba de reirse entre las caras que ponia rapha y que parecia un tomate bien maduro no podia parar. era tan gracioso ver a raphael se esa forma.

**-" me parece que te has enamorado tomatito jajajaja"- **decia entre risas pero le cambio la cara cuando vio la cara de ( te voy a matar) de raphael, tragó saliva e intento huir pero rapha se le tiro encima aorcandolo.

a si estuvieron toda la noche, contandose cosas, raphael rojo como un tomate y donnie imaginando a su hermano con un ramo de flores y una carta de amor para la chica.

* * *

**yyyyy Fiiiiiiiiiin espero que le haya gustado ^^ en el siguiente capitulo saldrán los mellizos y abril .**

**BIEN HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS!**

**I Love Kittens too: **lo sabrás en el capitulo 2 ya que ese sera sólo para ellos ^^

**Feels The Music:** me hace muy feliz que ames mi historia *3* y gracias por lo de los kraang es que no me acordaba como se escribía ;P espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión sobre la historia te espero nos leemos en el siguiente cap ^^

**Luisa-Hamato2: **me alegra que te haya gustado el sumario y espero que te guste este capitulo, muchas gracias por leer mi historia ^^

NOS LEEMOS LUEGOO


	3. Chapter 3

**woooolaaa! aquí os tráigo el capitulo 2 donde veremos como conoce abril a nuestros misteriosos personajes que llamaron la atención de dos de nuestras tortugas favoritas. habrá un poco de apritello ya que me lo pidieron ^^. es bastante largo para mi gusto, creo que me pasé un poco pero me lo pidieron a si que jeje por cierto denme sus criticas constructivas y dejen reviews.**

**por cierto no lo he puesto en el sumario ni en el cap1 pero TMNT no me pertenece , le pertenece a Nick aunque me hubiera gustado que fueran mios -.-. muchisimas gracias por su apoyo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, por cierto necesito ideas para el siguiente capitulo a si que dejen reviews o mp con ideas y muchas gracias de nuevo. ya no me lío mas y os dejo leer ^^****.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**nuevos compañeros de clase.**

En una casa bastante grande, se podria decir que era un duplex de lo mas amplio, sonaban dos despertadores en distintas habitaciones. El primero fue apagado por la mano de un chico de unos 15 casi 16 años, de pelo corto azabache con reflejos azules. sus ojos de un color azul cielo tirando a gris parpadeaban en un intento de despegarse. En el pómulo izquierdo tenia 3 piercings de una travesura que hizo y luego lo pagó caro. El chico tenia un cuerpo bien formado y un físico que muchos envidiaban y que sacaba mas de un suspiro a las chicas.

El chico seguia pulsando el despertador ya que aun oía el sonido. después de unos segundos cuando ya se desperezó se dio cuenta que no era su despertador sino el del cuarto de al lado. Con pesadez poco a poco se fue levantando de la cama pasando por un pasillo de cajas amontonadas hasta llegar a la puerta, se acababan de mudar de Tokyo a New York antes de ayer y aún no había desempacado nada.

ya molesto del molesto sonido, salió de su habitación en dirección al cuarto de al lado al que pertenecía a su hermana gemela. entró con cuidado y observó a una montaña de sabanas moviéndose en la cama. de ellas salió una mano tirando un cojin, haciendo que el despertador se cayera de la mesa desperdigando por el suelo los cachivaches que le constituían. de entre las sábanas salían quejidos y unos cabellos azabaches que se revolvían.

Alex ( que a si se llama el chico)entró hasta estar al lado de la cama de su hermana, ésta se habia dormido de nuevo después de asesinar al despertador (gastaban mas dinero en despertadores que en otra cosa).El chico aprovechó la ocasión para destapárla de un tirón de sábana y tirarse encima suyo.

**-"Aikaaaa despiertaaaaa! que hoy empezamos las clasesss!- **

ésta al estar debajo de él no podía respirar de lo que pesaba a si que de un movimiento tiro a su pesado hermano al suelo y se puso de pié ante él. Su rostro era bonito con unos ojos grises claros muy profundos con largas pestañas, al igual que su hermano ésta tenia 3 piercings en el pómulo pero en el derecho. Sus labios de color rosado estában apretados, gesto que siempre hacia cuando se enfadaba.

Era esbelta con buen cuerpo, poseía unas piernas largas que causaban algún que otro infarto en los chicos, usaba de pijama unos shorts negros con una básica roja con letras negros que decían " bad girl". Miraba con furia a su hermano "mayor" por 20 segundos.

**-" ALEEEEEEEXXX QUE NARICES HACEEEES CASI ME AHOGAAASSS! quieres que te mande de nuevo a Tokyo de un patadon?!-**

el chico hacia oidos sordos mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta.

**-"lo que tu digas dormilona, pero apúrate si quieres que lleguemos bien a clase -** mientras decia esto ya estaba en su cuarto cambiándose.

Aika se cruzó de brazos suspirando para luego coger sus cosas y entrar en el baño. Después de ducharse y vestirse bajó a la cocina, donde le esperaba un rico y nutritivo desayuno que hace siempre su padre antes de irse, todos los días era lo mismo, su padre siempre antes de irse a trabajar les dejaba el desayuno listo con una nota diciendo que después de clase tenían entrenamiento de ninjutsu que no se entretengan de vuelta a casa. Su padre le enseñaba desde pequeños el arte del ninjutsu por que quería que fueran unos buenos ninjas igual que él y su difunta mujer.

Después de desayunar y salir de casa, se encaminaron hacia el colegio, mas o menos tardaron 20 minutos andando.

Al entrar en la escuela una chica pelirroja con coleta y cinta con ojos azules se chocó con ellos haciendo que se cayeran los 3.

**- " perdón no os e visto.."- **se levanto y se fue corriendo a su aula.

-"_**que chica mas rara...ni que llegaramas tarde"- **_aika le extrañó la actitud de la chica.

"**RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG" **sonó la campana indicando que empezaban las clases.

Los hermanos pusieron pies en polvorosa hasta su respectiva aula.

Al llegar a su clase el profesor les hizo entrar y presentarse a toda la clase.

**_"vaya vaya, nos toca con la chica de antes jajaja"-** decía Alex mientras miraba a abril con una sonrisa pícara.

**-" Ni se te ocurra ligar nada mas llegar te ganaras mala fama"-**

**-"lo que tu digas..."- **diciendo esto dio un paso a delante y se presentó.

**-"Encantado soy Alexander ryujii kinomoto espero que no llevemos bien"- **tras esto hizo una reverencia por educación.

-**" ahora usted señorita-" **le dijo el profesor a Aika, ella solo le hizo una mueca de desagrado y se puso con su presentación.

-**" Hola soy Aika Sakura kinomoto y soy la gemela de Alex, encantada"-** despues hizo una reverencia como su hermano y miro al profesor en señal de ("**contento? ahora nuestros sitios). **El profesor ignoró la mueca de Aika y les indicó con la mirada sus respectivos sitios.

**" se sentarán detrás de la señorita O'Neil y la señorita Watterson"-**

Los hermanos se sentarón donde dijo el profesor, Aika detrás de Abril y Alex detrás de Jade. Ësta ultima se giró a saludarlos con una sonrisa, alex la sonrió de vuelta haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al máximo.

Abril tambien se giró a saludar pero se dio cuenta que eran los mismo que había tirado cuando corría

**-" lo siento por lo de antes es que llegaba tarde"- **

**-" no te preocupes guapa"- **Alex ya intentaba ligar con ella .

**-" conmigo eso no funciona y me llamo Abril"-**

**-"perdona a mi hermano"- **le dio un codazo al chico -**" es que es idiota"- **

Las tres se rieron de la cara que puso su hermano y prestaron atención al profesor.

**-" bien alumnos para la semana que viene tendran que entregar un trabajo de equipo de tres personas, los grupos serán estos"-**Y se puso ha decir los grupos hasta que llego a ellos.

**-" el ultimo grupo seran: Abril, Aika Y Alex"-**

Abril se puso contenta, Aika chocó la frente contra la mesa maldiciendo el dia en que llegó a clase y Alex miraba con malicia a su hermana.

Después de las clases quedaron los tres en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo en la trade.

Los hermanos llegaron a casa, comieron y fueron directos a la lonja donde les esperaba su padre, un hombre de pelo negro con algunas canas y ojos azules estaba sentado en el tatami vestido con un traje de ninjutsu.

Los gemelos se sentaron en frente suyo y le contaron todo lo que paso para luego dar paso a un duro entrenamiento. Después de eso se ducharon y fueron donde les esperaba abril.

La chica estaba apoyada en la pared de un edificio esperándolos. El primero en llegar fue alex quien nada mas llegar intentó de nuevo ligar con abril.

**-"ya te dije que eso no funciona conmigo...ademas ya tengo a alguien.."- **ésto ultimo lo dijo algo sonrojada y pensando en alguien ( ya sabéis quien XD...no? una pista empieza por D. jejejje") Alex entendió y extendió la mano.

**-"entonces amigos?"-**

**-"pues claro"-**

los dos estaban riendo y hablando de cosas, sin darse cuenta que dos individuos los estaban viendo. (ya sabéis quienes XD).

Aika llego corriendo y al ver a su hermano penso que intentaba ligar de nuevo a si que le empezó a echar la cabo de un tiempo, después de hacer mitad del, según aika "maldito trabajo" se fueron a casa.

A la mañana siguiente suerte que era sábado, Abil fue a visitar a sus "especiales" amigos sobretodo a uno en concreto de banda morada. Al llegar no le vio por la sala a si que fue a preguntar a leo.

**-" está en el laboratorio, haber si tu lo puedes animar lleva todo el dia encerrado ahí"- **no le iba a decir que la vo con un chico a yer y por eso estaba así.

Extrañada Abril se dirigió al laboratorio y cuando abrió la puerta y entró tropezó con donnie que iba a salir, cayendo encima de éste. con esa sorpresa donnie se puso rojo al igual que abril quien como un rayo se quito de encima.

**-"pe-perdon no sabia que ibas a salir"- **se disculpó aun roja.

se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que donnie por fin volvió a la realidad.

-**" no pasa nada... por cierto.. ayer te vi hablando con un chico en la calle..."-**

Abril se quedó helada pero luego le vino a la mente el recuerdo de ayer y se rió al ver la cara de donnie, era una mezcla de terror, tristeza y celos lo mas gracioso era que intentaba disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado.**( que mono es.. esta celoso... espera un momento ¿celoso?)**de seguido le explico todo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que donnie se pusiera como una olla a presión de lo rojo que estaba.

**-" a si que solo es un amigo?"-**

**-"****jajaja si a si es"- **Entre risas Abril se pudo dar cuenta del porque estaba donnie tan deprimido.

* * *

**fiiiiiin reviwes pofiiiiiii y gracias por leer mi historia ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**woooolaaaa espero que mi fic no sea aburrido y le doy las gracias a todos los que me apoyan a seguir con los reviews y tambien le agradezco mucho a Luisa-Hamato2 por darme ideas para este capitulo**

**en serio ARIGATOOO A TODOS!**

**por cierto este capitulo sera contada por rapha espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**el mejor encuentro ¿en un rescate?.**

Eran las 9:00 de la noche y todos estaban haciendo lo que les daba la gana. El tonto de mikey estaba escuchado música, bobonardo estaba viendo su estúpida serie en la televisión, el cerebrito se había encerrado en el laboratorio haciendo no se qué con el mutageno y yo... bueno yo intentaba distraerme con uno de mis comics favoritos ya que desde hace dos días no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la chica que vi con abril en la calle. En sus ojos grises...

YA VALEE! En serio no sale de mi cabeza. según lo que le contó Abril a Donnie sobre esa chica, es que era la hermana gemela del chico, al que donnie tiene mania por según el " intentar ligar con SU Abril"pero que idiota...

Ahora voy a haber si Donnie me puede dar más detalles. Me encamino al laboratorio e intento abrir la puerta pero el el tonto lo a cerrado con llave. ¡MIERDA Y AHORA QUE?! no le voy a preguntar a abril sobre su amiga sino pasaría algo a si...

"OOOHH Rapha te has enamoradooo! que adorableee jajaja quien lo diria de ti.." y cosas por el estilo, no me gustaría aguantar eso y menos las burlas de mis hermanos seria penoso... voy a dar una vuelta a ver si me da el aire.

me dirijo a la salida cuando noto unos ojos en mi nuca, bobonardo había despegado la vista del televisor para ponermela en cima con gesto de "¬¬ a donde carajos vas?" pero le ignoro y me encamino hacia la superficie.

ya en la superficie desde lo alto de una azotea veia como (las pocas) estrellas brillaban en el cielo al rededor de una brillante y hermosa luna pero.. no se compara con su belleza... !MIERDA OTRA VEZ NOO! me tengo que olvidar de ella! cierro mis ojos y agito mi cabeza para que desaparezca la bonita imagen de mi mente.

cuando ya me digno a abrir los ojos me sorprendo al verla saliendo de una lonja, llevaba unos shorts baqueros oscuros con una blusa roja y negra y unos tenis rojos, y como el primer dia que la vi llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura... por cierto es de muy buen ver... AAAAAJJJ AHORA ME PAREZCO AL OBSESIONADO DE DONNIE!.

mientras me regañaba a mi mismo de lo que había dicho, la chica miro en mi direcion y me tuve que esconder para que no me viera. cuando me asome de nuevo ella había emprendido la marcha supongo que a su casa. uuuuff de la que me he librado...

la chica estaba apunto de cruzar la calle cuando una furgoneta negra le cortó el paso, de ella salieron hombres trajeados...

NO PUEDE SER! SON LOS KRAANG QUE CARAJOS HACEN!?

la quieren raptar! no a ella no!, bajo a toda prisa del edificio hasta llegar a donde estaban pero me quedé perplejo por lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba defendiendo se con... ninjutsu?!

Estaba atontado contemplando como peleaba y esquivaba los ataques que no me di cuenta que unos de los kraang la atacó por detrás dejándola inconsciente y la metió en la furgoneta llevándose la.

Empiezo a perseguirlos pero otros kraang se ponen en mi camino tapándome el paso, furioso acabo con ellos en pocos minutos haciéndolos pedazos ( los cerebros esos dan asco en serio...) no.. la furgoneta ya no está.

subo a lo alto de un edificio haber si puedo localizarlos pero es inútil ya no les veo. voy corriendo por las alcantarillas hasta que llego a la guarida, mis hermanos se estaban preparando para salir de patrulla.

**-" A donde fuiste rapha?"- **leo como siempre preguntando..

**-" Ahora no es el momento, los kraang han secuestrado a la amiga de abril!"-**

Abril que hasta el momento estaba hablando con Donnie se puso pálida al escucharme. Directamente vino hacia mi enfadada o triste no lo tengo claro, tantas muecas hacia que me confundía..

**-"Como que la han raptado?!- **vale... no esta enfadada esta furiosa

-"**los kraang la acorralaron y se la llebaron pero no se a donde..."-** dije algo apenado por mi descuido.

Abril estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.-**" Y TU NO HAS PODIDO HACER NADAA!?"-** ahora si que me sentia una mierda...

**-"ya basta! iremos a buscarla, Abril tu qued..."-** ella le interrumpió encaminando se a la salida fulminandome con la mirada.

-"** De ninguna maneraa! yo iré con vosotros y rescataré a mi amiga!"-**

todos suspiramos y le dejamos que fuera con nosotros. yo estaba desesperado por encontrarla y creo que se notaba por que donnie no paraba de mirarme y decirme que estaría bien, ojala fuera a si..

por suerte encontramos la furgneta aparcada en frente de un edificio abandonado. Entramos con sigilo después de conseguir que Abril se quedara fuera esperándonos y adivinen quien se quedó con ella? exacto el tonto de Donnie.

El edificio era enorme por dentro, tuvimos que esquivar a muchos kraang que patrullaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a su celda. allí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo mirando a algún sitio de é toque la puerta para que ésta mirara, cuando giro la cabeza y me vio por la ventana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente " enserio parecia que se le iban a salir" se levantó y poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta mirándome con esos ojos que me volvían loco mientras me sonríe de medio lado... dios pero que mo...

-**" Rapha date prisa en sacarla que los kraang se dirigen hacia aquí"-** me medio susurro-gritaba mikey. Me acerco a la cerradura de la celda, había muchos botones y lucecitas... a la mierda con las luces!. Con mis sais destruyo el panel abriendo la puerta. de ésta sale la chica e inesperadamente me abraza, yo me quedo estático mientras oigo su dulce vos... DIOS ME VUELVE MAS QUE LOCOO!.

-**"gracias por salvarme"-** aun perplejo le miro a los ojos confundido

**-" no te doy miedo?"- **

**-" es que te vi antes en lo alto del edificio cuando sali..."-** me sonrió de una manera que si no estaba más rojo era por que ya estaba como una lucecita de navidad roja.

**-" ey tios hay que largarsee!"- **decia mikey seguido de leo a quien los kraang le pisaban los talones.

Leo agarró a la chica del brazo echando a correr, en ese momento le queria matar... como se atreve a agarrar de esa manera a MI chica! mierda ya empiezo de nuevo...

mientras corríamos a la salida nos eme ocurrió otra forma de entretener a los kraang que lanzar uno de mis sais a unos contenedores llenos de explosivo, no fue buena idea pero los detuve, aunque cuando llegué a donde estaban mis hermanos y las chicas estaba sangrando del brazo.

me acerqué a ellos y vi a una Abril llorando como una magdalena abrazando a su amiga y ésta quejándose de que la ahogaba.

-**"Aika menos mal que estas bieen!"- **seguia diciendo Abril mientras la apretujaba más. Nosotros nos reíamos de tal escena.

Me quedé mirándola como intentaba quitarse de encima a Abril , cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Desvió su mirada a mi brazo herido haciendo una mueca de tristeza, se consiguió despegar a Abril de encima y se acercó lentamente a mi.

Me miró a los ojos y de nuevo al brazo, cuando me tocó sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo, me vendo el brazo con un pañuelo suyo y yo como un tonto me sonroje.

-**" Te duele?"-** estaba preocupada por mi...

-**" no te preocupes raphita es duro"- **le decía mikey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**" por cierto cual es tu nombre?"-** Leo y yo coincidíamos con la misma pregunta ya que yo tambien queria saberlo aunque creo que Abril la llamo Aika...

-**" Soy Aika Sakura pero me podéis decir como queráis "- **una sonrisa le ilumino la cara.

Aika Sakura... que bonito..., mientras yo estaba soñando despierto mis hermanos se presentaron.

-**" Mucho gusto Aika yo soy leonardo pero me puedes llamar leo"-**

**-" soy miguel angel pero me puedes decir mikey"-**

**-" yo soy donatello pero llamame donnie"-**

**-" y el que te salvó.."-** decía mikey pasando un brazo por mis hombros-**" es raphael pero todos le llamamos rapha"-**

Aika hizo una reverencia y nos sonrió a todos con alegría pero... se me quedó mirando...

-**"encantada.."-**

* * *

**YYYYYYYYY FIIIIIIIINNNNN! espero que le haya gustado! creo que empecé con un tipo de tiempo y acabé con otro si es a si no se corten en decírmelo por los reviews y perdon si no les contesto a éstos es que no me da mucho tiempo pero ya les contestaré ^^ nos leemoss!**


	5. esto no es un capituloo!

**buenoo como dice el titulo esto no es un capitulo, solo quería decir que haré un especial de navidad y me gustaría que algunos participaran con sus oc y/o con sus ideas a si en plan desmadre total navideño! claro esta estarán nuestras nuestras queridas tortugas y algunos enemigos si queréis ^^ dejadme reviews o mandarme mp con ideas y con gente que se anime y quiera vale! Animooo a mi me pareció buena idea y a si conocemos como son los pensamientos , ideas y demás cosas de otros autores asi que...**

**ANIMAOOOOOOOS QUE ES GRATIIIIS!**!

**por cierto ya aprobecho para contestar a los reviews pasados ejjeje ^^''**

**I Love Kitens too: **tranqui que Abril sabe calmar a Donnie ya lo veras segun pase la historia

**Feels the music: **ajjajaja a rapha le va a tocar sufrir mucho ya que ( segun lo que me estoy pensando) uno de sus hermanos se enamorará de Aika e intentara quedarse con ella ajajajja perdon por hacer spollier pero me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente muajajjajaja es broma ajja un gran beso y actualizaré creo que miércoles y sábados pero no se ^^.

**Luisa-Hamato2: **te quierooooo! esta genial por tus ideas que si no... ajajjaja tranquila actualizaré pronto con el especial de navidad ^^ y yo tambien quiero que actualices pronto que ya me leí el ultimo XDD un gran beso y en serio muchas gracias ^^

**NOS LEEMOSSS!**


	6. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD! cap 5

**HOOOOOLAAAAA aquí el especial de navidad! espero que os guste, os tengo que decir que hana un oc que sale en la historia es de Luisa-Hamato2 ya que me dijo que podia integrarla jejej **

* * *

Después de haber conocido a la amiga de abril ,todos se fuero a sus casas pero no antes acompañarlas a casa de abril ya que aika se quedaría a dormir con ella.

ya en la habitación las dos chicas estaban en la cama, abril boca arriba mirando el techo y su amiga boca abajo con las piernas en alto.

-**" abril hana sabe de la existencia de... bueno de tus amigos "especiales"?"- **aika se imaginaba las caras que pondria hana al verles seguro que se les echaría encima

**-"si pero ella los conoce por que los vio por los tejados."- **abril se giro para verla la cara su amiga estaba pensativa

-**" yo tambien vi a uno cuando salí del entrenamiento... creo que fue raphael"- **

abril se la quedó mirando un rato su amiga estaba muy rara..

-**" si quieres podemos pasar la navidad con ellos y con hana "**- aika se quedo de piedra e intentó ocultar su entusiasmo ya que vería de nuevo al ninja de rojo quien la salvo.

-**" si eso es lo que quieres.."**-

y como si fuera adivina abrazo a aika astrujandola y riendo

-**" y a si podras ver de nuevo a rapha jejeje"-**

aika entre el rojo que tenia porque la estaba ahogando y el comentario que hizo gano al tono de un tomate para luego desmayarse. después de eso abril la tapo con una sonria quedándose dormida a su lado mientras pensaba en su amiga.

**(a si que te has enamorado a primera vista eh? jeje sera divertido)**

a la mañana siguiente Abril le mando un mensaje a hana en el que ponía que se verían en el centro comercial para comprar los regalos de navidad, anteriormente ya habían hablado de pasar la navidad con los chicos y a ella le hizo mucha ilusión que aika también los conociera, abril también le contó que aika se interesaba por raphael a si que idearon un plan para que estuvieran juntos y ellas con leo y donnie.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del centro comercial, les esperaba una chica de mediana estatura, castaña , el pelo le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros y poseía dos enormes orbes verdes que las miraba con alegría. Ésta fue corriendo a su encuentro.

-**" venga entremos que hay que comprar mucho "**- hana las abrazo para luego encaminarse adentro del centro.

-"** pero yo no se que comprarles..**- aika esta algo deprimida ya que les acababa de conocer y no sabia sus gustos.

-"** tranquila nosotras te ayudamos**- abril la intentaba animar .

-" **compramos chocolate y ya!**"- gritaba hana con entusiasmo

**-" tu lo que quieres es comprarlo para comértelo tu todo**"- se reia con malicia una aika ya mas alegre

-**" que va dejaria un poco para los demás"**- la ojiverde ya se le hacia boca agua en solo pensar en el chocolate.

Abril y Aika se miraron entre si para luego echarse a reir diciendo al unisono

-**" si claroo!"**-

cuando terminaron de comprar abril le hizo una seña a hana que fuera a por unos trajes de santas que encargaron a espaldas de aika para su plan mientras ella la entretenía .

ya todo comprado fueron directas a las alcantarillas y cuando llegaron se quedaron admirando un árbol de navidad bastante grande al que le estaban adornando los chicos.

**-"eyyy hola chicas!nos quereis ayudar?"- **gritó mikey mirándolas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

las tres le sonrieron y al unisono contestaron que si, fue una tarde muy divertida ya que miguel angel se lió con las luces del árbol haciendo se una bola con estas. Donnie y rafa se ataron mutuamente sin darse cuenta al árbol con las cintas y leo no sabia donde poner los adornos para que quedara bien. y eso no fue todo cuando mikey quiso preparar la cena para todos, explotó tres veces el sufflé en el horno y se quemaron las carnes y demás comida ya que estaban en el fuego sin vigilancia. Total que las chicas tuvieron que hacer ellas la cena y mientras la hacían mikey se puso a jugar pero los otros tres hermanos se pusieron mirarlas como cocinaban.

Donnie estaba maravillado por el arte que tenia abril en rellenar una tarta. Leo se fijaba en como hacia hana la salsa de chocolate para la tarta, y rafael estaba embobado mirando a la oji-grisacea como cortaba los ingredientes para las demás cosas, haciendo que hana y abril se dieran cuenta que a él le gustaba aika.

ya todo listo, todos se pusieron ha cenar, el maestro splinter se retiro a su cuarto después de eso poniendo de escusa que iba a meditar pero lo que queria era dormir por la comilona que se pegó dejando a los adolescentes solos. Aprovechando la oportunidad Abril y hana iniciaron su plan. Cuando todo estuvo limpio y todo estaba en la sala sacaron casi a rastras a aika hasta el dojo donde estaban los trajes, ésta al verlos directamente se dio media vuelta gritando en intentando huir pero sus amigas no la dejaron escapar.

-**"ni en broma me podré esooo!"**

Abril y hana practicamente la obligaron a ponerse el traje, era de color rojo y consistía en un vestido con tirantes que llegaba unos cuantos centimetros antes de las rodillas , con dos pompones blancos, unas botas rojas y un gorrito de santa, le soltaron el pelo y ella casi las mata por ello pero aika se diferenciaba de ella por que llevaba un lacito rojo en el cuello. ya vestidas cogieron las bolsas y se encaminaron a la sala con una aika quejándose por detrás de ellas que el vestido era demasiado corto, al llegar los chicos se quedaron de piedra, a donnie casi le da un infarto, rapha se tapó la nariz ya que le salió un chorro de sangre por ésta en solo ver a la azabache con el vestido y el pelo suelto, leo se quedó sin palabras y mikey sonreia como si nada.

-**" os queda muy bien chicas"**- le dijo mikey haciendo las un cumplido pero a el en realidad le gustaba más como le quedaba a aika... nah estaban guapas las tres.

Las chicas entregaron los regalos a los muchachos pero uno de ellos solo recibió uno , raphael las miraba molesto ya que el también quería mas regalos, ante eso Abril y hana dieron el segundo paso del plan. Hicieron que donnie mikey y leo se fueran con ellas a la cocina mientras aika y rapha se quedaron en la sala los dos solos. éstos dos ultimos se sonrojaron al estar solos y mas cuando escucharon los gritos de la cocina.

-"** RAPHA TU REGALO ESPECIAL ES LA CHICA A TU LADOO!"- **éste miro a aika con un tono rojo casi llegando a granate mientras que aika de lo roja que estaba se desmayo acabando con la cabeza encima de una pierna de rapha.

Raphael les dijo de todo a los de la cocina mientras que con mucho cuidado y algo avergonzado cogia a aika al estilo princesa y se la llevaba a su cuarto. (N/A: lo demás que ocurrió dentro de su cuarto esta censurado hasta que salga en la historia XD)

Abril después de reirse dio paso a su siguiente plan ya que sin decirle nada a hana le había preparado una cosa a ella para que estuviera con leo o por lo menos que le diera un beso y eso seria facil ya que hana estaba hablando tranquilamente con leo enfrente suyo, abril solo se acercó un poco a ella y la empujo "accidentalmente" mientras hacia que hana interrumpiera a leo con un beso imprevisto y que los dos se quedaran mudos mas rojos que un tomate.

Donnie que hasta el momento estaba mirando decidió volverse un poco pícaro, agarró a abril sacándola de la cocina ignorando los tacos que soltaba hana hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, donde se paró dándose la vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga. La acorraló contra la pared sujetándola de un brazo firme pero suavemente para que no escapara, haciendo que la peliroja se asustara y sonrojara por la sorpresa.

-**" donnie.."- **susurró ella al ver al chico de sus sueños acercarse peligrosamente a su cara, cuando éste le puso el dedo incide en sus labios indicando que no dijera nada, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que se pusiera muy roja, nerviosa y temblara por el tacto.

Donnie que en aquel momento la contemplaba decidió que era hora de demostrarle a la mujer de su vida cuanto la queria, a sique poco a poco fue acortando el espacio que había entre sus labios y la beso con dulzura a lo que ella le respondió al instante un poco tímida pero feliz.

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYY FIIIIIN espero que les haya gustado, perdón Luisa si no di mucho protagonismo a tu pj es que no sabia que mas poner XD pero espero que te haya gustado y tambien espero los reviews **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 yaaaa! ya se me emociono con nada pero bueno jejeje aquí os dejo el capitulo muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre y darle las gracias de nuevo a Luisa-Hamato2 por hacer una historia con mi pj me hace mucha ilusión y en compensación si no le importa integraré a hana en mis historia. ^^ ya no me lio mas y les dejo leer **

Después de una noche buena algo loca y especial, Aika salió en silencio de la habitación de Rapha aun con su traje de papa noel pero en vez de tener el lazo de ayer tenia una marca que no sabia que era (N/A den rienda a su imaginación XD) y algo sonrojada y es que desde que se desmayó no se había despertado hasta ahora ( según lo que recuerda), encontrándose en una habitación que no era la suya y con un Rapha dormido abrazado a su cintura. Casi se desmaya de nuevo por tenerlo tan cerca suyo y con una cara de descanso y... felicidad?. Se quito los fuertes brazos del mutante dormido de su cintura con cuidado para que no se despertara después se despidió de spyke quien la miraba con una sonrisa comiendo una hoja de lechuga, y salió de la habitación.

Y ahora ahí estaba, buscando su ropa normal por el dojo ya que ni loca pensaba salir a la calle vestida así, con el frío que hacia...

Mientras buscaba la puesta del dojo se abrió dejando pasar a una hana en modo zombie, con los pelos revueltos y bostezando sonoramente.

**-" Vaya vaya parece que te divertiste estando con leo eehh?jajaja"-** se reía Aika aun buscando su ropa dando la espalda a su amiga quien estaba mas roja que su traje.

**-" Seraas... pero que hay de ti? que hiciste con Rapha en su cuerto?-** esta vez le tocaba a Hana reírse de ella, quien no se reiría de una olla a presión del color de un semáforo en rojo llamado Aika?.

**-"NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS!"**- gritaba ésta.

**-" Ya claro, y ese moratón de tu cuello? jaajja por cierto tu ropa esta detrás del árbol"-** hana señalaba el árbol mientras las dos se encaminaban hacia éste ella riendo y aika tapándose el cuello y mas roja que su traje. Cuando llegaron recogieron la ropa de Aika y Hana sin darse cuenta pisó a un Mikey dormido abrazado a una caja de pizza. Las dos se quedaron mirando como dormía con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ya cambiadas, salieron a la superficie, una ráfaga de viento gélido les azotó en toda la cara haciendo que se estremecieran. Las dos iban caminando por la calle que iba a casa de Aika con las bufandas hasta las orejas.

Hana que estaba estaba mirando los escaparates de las tiendas se paró en seco recordando algo o a alguien.

**-" Aika donde esta abril?"- **Hana no la habia visto desde la noche anterior y estaba preocupada.

**-" De seguro está con Donnie"- **entre risas Aika se burlaba de la ausente peliroja hasta que miró a lo alto de un edificio de enfrente, ahí se veía una sombra que la espiaba. **-" Porqué no vas a buscarla, las espero en mi casa"-**

**-" vale, luego nos vemos"- **y diciendo esto Hana volvió a las alcantarillas mientras Aika subía a lo alto del edificio donde se encontraba a la dueña de la sombra.

**-"porqué me espías ?"- **Aika la miraba seria.

-**" ya no te acuerdas de mi... primita?"-**

* * *

**y aquí el capitulo 6 lo siento por lo corto que es, es que la inspiración viene cuando le da la gana XDD como siempre espero vuestros reviews y Gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^ aaah! y pronto sabremos que pasó en el cuarto de Rapha contado por el mismo XD nos leeemos! UN GRAN BESOOO**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 y lo que estabais esperando... vais a saber que pasó en el cuarto de Raphael muajajaj espero que os guste. Sin mas preámbulos el recuerdo de Rapha... Aaaah por cierto aprovecho para decir que haré otro especial de navidad pero de año nuevo y va a haber una discusión por el amor de leo! **

* * *

Unos minutos antes de que Aika se encontrara con su prima...( N/A que ya veréis quien es en el siguiente capitulo^3^), un Rapha dormilón por fin se despierta, aunque había dormido mucho aun no era hora de el entrenamiento a si que aprovechó la ocasión para ir a la cocina a desayunar tranquilo. Ya en la cocina con el desayuno reposando en su estomago sonreía feliz pero no de la tranquilidad que había, si no de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, solo pensar en las cosas que hicieron y las que podrían haber hecho, aunque no se conocían mucho, su cara se convertía en un tomate.

**POV RAPHAEL**

**-"aaah.. como me gustaría volver al pasado y repetir muchas veces la noche que vivimos..-**

Recuerdo cuando te desmayaste encima de mi pierna, no sabia que hacer, estaba tan nervioso que no podía moverme, pero me decidí y te lleve a mi cuarto cogiéndote al estilo princesa, y la verdad no pesabas nada, parecía que llevaba una pluma grande jeje..., al llegar a mi habitación te recosté en mi cama mientras yo me sentaba de rodillas a tu lado, observando tu lindo rostro aun sonrojado. Le dije a spyke que no hiciera ruido para que no te despertaras pero al parecer ya lo habías hecho, me observabas con tus grandes orbes grises aun recostada y con una sonrisa de medio lado, lentamente te sentaste aun mirándome con la sonrisa en los labios, parecías ausente, como si no fueras tú la que sonreía.

Me acerqué mas a ti para ver si estabas bien, grave error..., te me echaste encima como si no me hubieras visto hace tiempo, dejando que nuestros labios se juntaran con el acto. Me quedé helado, no sabia que hacer, abrazarte y seguir el beso o apartarte... la verdad es que deseaba besarte por eso en vez de apartarte te acerque mas a mi abrazándote por la cintura y profundizando el beso, Spyke que hasta ahora nos estaba observando se dio media vuelta y se ocultó en su caparazón, supongo que quería darnos algo de privacidad.

Seguíamos besándonos cada vez con más pasión como si nos quisiéramos comer el uno al otro, me diste al instante permiso de entre lazar nuestras lenguas soltando un suspiro y tensando tu cuerpo. Te levanté del suelo sin romper el beso y te tumbé de nuevo en la cama posicionando me encima tuyo, pase a besarte el cuello, morderlo y lamer lo. Se me ocurrió una locura, y era hacerte algún tipo de marca para que todos supieran que eras mía, a si que te hice un chupeton y creo que lo hice demasiado grande. Empezaste a reírte, creo que te hice cosquillas..., entre risas me observabas con una mirada pícara, cuando me descuidé se cambiaron las tornas en un giro rápido que hiciste, ahora tu estabas arriba y yo abajo. Nos besamos de nuevo, poco a poco echaste hacia atrás mi antifaz dejan mi rostro totalmente al descubierto, mientras yo acariciaba tu espalda por debajo del vestido, tu piel era tan suave que parecía que acariciaba a una nube aunque no se si son suaves...Cada vez quería mas y mas pero justo cuando quise acariciar una de tus dotes de mujer te desmayaste de nuevo encima mio, dejándome con las ganas...

Suspire decepcionado pero a la vez feliz de que ocurriera algo como eso, poco a poco te quité de encima poniéndote al lado mio, besé suavemente una vez mas tus labios para luego abrazarte por la cintura y quedarme dormido oliendo tu rico perfume a cerezos.

Desperté de mi recuerdo al escuchar a un mikey riendo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con cara de pillo.

**-" En que pensabas hermano? jeejejje"-**

**-" En nada que te importe!"- **siempre me tiene que fastidiar con su tontería

**-" Entonces por que estas como un tomate? ya se estabas pensando de tu "novia" Aika verdad?" jajajaja"- **se reía el tonto pero pronto se le paso ya que me levanté de la silla con un aura asesina y me abalancé hacia el para ahorcarlo.

**-" NO ES MI NOVIA IDIOTA! TE VOY A MAATAAAR!"- **

Mikey huía de mi corriendo como podía mientras mientras decía que me había pillado y que le sonaba de algo lo que dije... ahora que lo pienso soné como Donnie cada vez que le digo que Abril es su novia...

* * *

**hasta aquí el capitulo 7 espero no haberles decepcionado, aunque creo que se me quedó corto, es que no podía poner mucho mas ya que seria algo raro que terminaran ya saben sin conocerse mucho ;) pero ya pasará ya, solo esperen, reviews porfiiii ^^ NOS LEEMOS LUEGOOO!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8, este se la dedico a Alemila21 ya que me pidió que ponga en la historia lo que paso entre Donnie y Abril en la noche de navidad^^ espero que te guste y que os guste a los demás.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 "Noche inolvidable" **

Donnie había cogido a Abril la noche de navidad y la había acorralado en el pasillo. Era el momento para expresar y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y desde cuando. Pero las palabras no le salían a si que decidió demostrarlo.

Ya que la tenia contra la pared agarrada del brazo se aseguró que nadie les veía y que no les interrumpirán, la miró para luego sonreír con dulzura y con un sonrojo notorio.

Se quedó mirándola durante un segundo pensando que hacer ahora, poco a poco se fue acercando a la chica de sus sueños y ésta, cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa, cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba más a cada movimiento que hacia Donnie por querer acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

Los dos notaban la respiración del otro, se notaba que estaban nerviosos y más Abril quien casi se le salen los ojos cuando por fin ya no había distancia entre ellos, dando paso a un beso tímido y dulce. Ante eso la chica cerro sus ojos en el mismo momento en el que sus labios se juntaron y no se resistió si no que se dejo llevar por el momento mágico que los dos consiguieron.

Ese beso duro poco ya que oyeron que Mikey iba en su dirección a si que, sin permiso, Donnie cogió a Abril al estilo princesa y la llevó al laboratorio ya que estaba mas cerca, y cerro la puerta tras de sí dejando a una Abril confundida sentada encima del escritorio.

**-"casi nos pilla jejeje..."- **éste se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreía de medio lado algo avergonzado.

Abril aun estaba en shock por lo ocurrido pero al ver al mutante se le contagió la sonrisa, se bajó del escritorio y se tiro encima de él haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Donnie se quedo sin habla ya que la chica le beso con intensidad que hizo que éste se pusiera rojo como un tomatito, ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero lo tuvieron que hacer ya que le faltaba el aire.

La chica se levantó empujando al mutante hacia arriba haciendo que este se levantara con ella, los dos se dirigieron a la camilla que tenia para cualquier accidente, Abril se sentó en ésta y Donnie se puso delante agachándose un poco para poder besarla de nuevo.

Lo que pasó después solo lo saben ellos dos ya que ahí dieron inicio a su nueva relación pero lo mantendrán en secreto hasta que tengan el valor de decirlo.

* * *

**lo siento ya se que es corto pero ya sabéis la inspiración no me ayuda mucho -.- bueno hasta otraaa y no olvidéis los reviews**


	10. Chapter 9

**Y aquí el capitulo 9, no creo que actualice pronto porque la imaginación en mi cabeza hizo "modo off"ya que no estoy muy bien que digamos en salud ni en lo que se refiere a animo por asuntos privados a si que no se cuando se encenderá de nuevo, pero si tenéis alguna idea por favor no dudéis en mandarme un PM con sus ideas y muchas gracias por adelantado a los que me apoyan y me dejan reviews^^.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 Hundido**

Aika estaba en lo alto de un edificio contemplado a la dueña de la sombra que la espiaba por las calles.

**-" Ya no te acuerdas de tu primita..?"-**

**-" A que has venido Karai?"-** Aika esta cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido ya que no le gustaba mucho que su prima de parte materna la espiara.

**-" tranquila solo vine a decirte que mi padre te quiere ver nada mas"- **Karai sonríe amplia mente, mala señal viniendo de ella...

(mmm... algo trama) **-" y de qué me quiere hablar el tío ?"- **Aika no se fiaba mucho de aquella situación.

**-" jeje no lo se con exactitud, pero tu padre ya fue informado aunque no le gustó mucho la idea..."-**

Normal, a quien le gustaría que un asesino, que encima es el tio de tu hija por parte materna quiera hablar con ella? seria algo preocupante. Karai prefirió cambiar de tema y pasar de una sonrisa amplia a una de medio lado que causaría escalofríos hasta a un psicópata.

**-"Sabes me he enterado de una cosa"-**

Aika tragó saliva **-" que cosa?"**-

**-"Si mis fuentes son ciertas conociste a unas tortugas ninja verdad?"-** karai se echó a reir por la cara de susto que puso su prima al oír esa pregunta.

**-" Y.. y que pasa si les conozco? son buena gente no como otros..."-** Aika intentaba no ponerse nerviosa y asustarse mas ya que aunque era dificil una de las 2 cosas que le da miedo son los planes aterradores de su tío ya que siempre mete en medio a Karai y a ella para hacer el trabajo sucio, y siempre aprovecha que su padre ni su hermano están.

**-"Tranquila, no te pasará nada si haces lo que mi padre te pide y ya sabes que no puedes desobedecer"- **después de decir eso Karai desapareció con una bomba de humo dejando sola con un mar de pensamientos a la pobre oji-grisacea que se quedó mirando el sitio donde desapareció su prima.

No dejaba de pensar en mil cosas que le podría pedir su tío y en los castigos que le impondría éste si no obedecía. Siempre aprovechaba que su padre se iba de viaje con su hermano para mandarla ha hacer trabajos sucios para él y su padre no podía hacer nada. Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro descendió de la azotea y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando llegó se fue directa al baño a darse una ducha caliente para despejar su mente llena de pensamientos, dudas y miedos. Ya más relajada y con una toalla encima de la cabeza, andaba de un lado para otro esperando con impaciencia a que vinieran sus amigas ya que tardaban una eternidad. Era la cuarta vez que pasaba por la puerta de la cocina cuando escuchó dos risas provenientes de detrás de la puerta de entrada.

No le dio opción a Hana de tocar el timbre ya que la azabache ya había abierto la puerta con una expresión de enfado tatuada en el rostro. Las dos risueñas se tragaron la risa al verla y fueron directas a la sala de estar a sentarse en el sofá.

Aika aun con la toalla en la cabeza y su pijama de shorts negros y una camisa roja, las miraba con enojo después de cerrar la puerta de un portazo haciendo que sus dos amigas dieran un saltito del susto.

**-"Ya era hora! donde os habíais metido?"-**

**-"Perdón Aika es que nos quedamos un rato hablando con Leo y Donnie jejej"**- hana temblaba de miedo bajo la mirada penetrante de la dueña de la casa.

**-" Cómo no... y bueno que a pasado?"-** La antes angustiada, y enojada Aika se sentó delante de ellas encima de una mesa de centro cruzando las piernas y brazos.

**-" Es que Abril y Donnie... asfdafdsafsd"-** La boca de Hana fue tapada por la mano de una peliroja muuuy nerviosa intentando que su acompañante no metiera la pata.

**-" Lo que quiere decir Hana es que solo hemos estado hablando de cosas sin importancia nada mas jejeeje..."-**

Aika no se fiaba mucho de lo que dijo pero lo dejó pasar ya que casi era la hora de encontrarse con su tío en la sede del clan del pie y no quería que sus amigas se enteraran.

**-" Bueno si fue a si entonces no me aburráis con esas cosas, por cierto tengo que ir a un sitio a encargarme de una cosa a si que os tendréis que ir lo siento"-**

**-" Pero luego vendrás a mi casa no? dijiste que hoy te quedabas a dormir conmigo"-** la castaña estaba extrañada ya que su amiga nunca fallaba a su palabra.

**-" Tranquila si puedo iré cuando termine pero si no te avisaré antes vale?-** La oji-grisacea se aguantaba las ganas de contarle todo pero si se lo contaba correría un grave peligro y eso nunca se lo perdonaría a si misma.

**-"vale..-"** no muy convincente de ello Hana y Abril abandonaron el apartamento de Aika dejando a ésta sola.

Ya que no había nadie y tenia que irse, se cambió su pijama por un traje ajustado negro con una armadura (igual que Karai) y con una cinta roja en la cintura y salió del piso por la ventana hasta llegar al tejado del edificio de enfrente y dirigirse a la sede de su tío.

Ya casi llegando se paró en seco y se escondió tras la salida de un conducto de ventilación ya que en frente estaban las tortugas y no quería que la vieran vestida a si.

Aika tuvo que pasar al edificio de al lado a escondidas y llegar a la sede sin ser vista por ellos. Ya cuando llegó hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló delante de su tío, éste la miraba con gesto triunfador al lado de su hija Karai.

**-" Mi sobrina quiero pedirte un favor"-**

La azabache le miro sin ninguna expresión atenta a las instrucciones de su "Líder".

**-" Estate atenta ya que solo lo repetiré una vez... como ya sabes hay 4 tortugas mutantes sueltas por ahí-** Aika se puso rígida al escuchar esas palabras, asintió sin decir palabra y levantó levemente la vista del suelo -**"quiero que junto con tu prima acabéis con ellos y con su sensei...** - La azabache se quedó de piedra incluso dejó de respirar.Cómo que acabar con ellos? si la salvaron la vida y ahora ella tiene que quitarles la suya? no quería hacer eso, de ninguna manera pero no podía desobedecer sino su tío acabaría con ella.

**-" Está claro?!-"** preguntó Destructor esperando la respuesta de su sobrina.

**-" si tío.."-**

**-" podéis retiraros las dos"-**

Y diciendo esto Karai y Aika se encaminaron a realizar su tarea saltando de tejado en tejado hasta encontrar a los mutantes, éstos al ver a Aika con su enemiga se sorprendieron y aun mas cuando vieron su vestimenta, el traje era igual al de Karai pero no llevaba el símbolo del clan del pie. Karai desenfundó su katana y empezó a atacar a Leo mientras otros ninjas del clan se disponían a hacer los mismo con los otros. Raphael que se quedó estático miraba a Aika con asombro, no se podía creer lo que veía, la chica que hasta ahora no dejaba de hacerle sentir cosas que nunca sitió estaba enfrente de él con el traje y al lado del enemigo.

La azabache con pesar y tristeza en su mirada comenzó a correr hacia él sacando sus cuchillos y atacando a rapha, éste los esquivaba y bloqueaba sin saber bien lo que pasaba. El de rojo sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos con cada golpe que recibía de la chica. Ella no quería hacerle daño y aprovechó el descuido de Rapha para mandarlo al suelo de una patada y ponerse encima suyo con un cuchillo en el cuello de este, se inclinó acercando su rostro al del mutante para susurarle.

**-" Lo siento en serio, no puedo desobedecer..."-** Raphael se quedó aun más confundido que antes.

Ya solo quedaban ellas dos y cuatro tortugas aun confundidas, Karai avisó a Aika de que le dejara y las dos se juntaron en frente de los chicos.

**-" Ya veo que conocíais a mi prima"-** Karai apoyó el brazo en el obro de una azabache de mirada triste que no despegaba la vista del suelo.

-"** Cómo? por que no lo dijiste Aika.."**- preguntó Leo decepcionado y triste al ver a la oji-gris mirando al suelo

**-" Yo... no podía.. "-**

**-" Lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir ya acabaremos con vosotros mas tarde"- **

Y diciendo esto Karai literalmente arrastró a Aika fuera de ahí dejando a las tortugas desorientados y aturdidos.

**-" No puede ser...-**" se limitó a decir Raphael mientras miraba con tristeza y enojo el camino en donde desaparecieron la kunoichis.


	11. Chapter 10

**aquí el capitulo 10 ;) ya saben espero reviews criticas constructivas, ideas y opiniones.**

**felices reyes^^ **

**Un gran beso a todos los que me apoyan y comentan! *3***

**Empiezan las claseeeess nooooooooo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 " intento de disculpa"**

Aika llegó a la casa de Hana algo triste y cabizbaja, entró por la ventana "casualmente" abierta de la habitación.

**-" Ya pensé que no ven... y ese traje? que a pasado?"- **La castaña miraba confundida a su amiga quien después de soltar un gran suspiro, cerro la ventana y se sentó en la cama para porfín contar a la oji-celeste uno de sus secretos y lo que pasó minutos antes.

La chica no podía creerlo, incluso pensó muy seriamente en seguir confiando en la azabache pero sabía que no lo hacia por propia voluntad así que la dejó un pijama que compró tiempo atrás para visitas y las dos se echaron en la cama con un suspiro.

**-" seguro que ya no confías en mi... y mucho menos ellos.."- **Aika se acostó boca-abajo escondiendo el rostro en la almohada ya que no quería que la viera apunto de llorar.

**-" bueno... si te digo la verdad estaba pensando en ello"- **la castaña pasó su mano entre el cabello suelto y rebelde de su amiga acariciándola con ternura.

**-" pero me di cuenta que lo hacías para protegernos e igual ellos también te entiendan y te perdonen"- **esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa ya que la azabache la miraba con una mirada bastante triste.

**-" Leo, mikey y Donnie puede pero Rapha no... si hubieras visto la cara de decepción que puso... el nunca me perdonará"- **

Aika estaba apunto de llorar y no solo por que decepcionó a Rapha si no que decepcionó a todos sus amigos y la idea de tener que matarlos le atormentaba tanto que esa noche no pudo dormir ya que tuvo incontables pesadillas sobre ese tema.

A la mañana siguiente Aika se levanto en modo zombie por no haber dormido en toda la noche y Hana como siempre se despertó con pelos de loca porque cuando dormía se despeinaba y no sabia el motivo ni su amiga tampoco ya que casi ni se movía.

La azabache maldijo ese día por que adivinen.. tenían clases y seguro que se iba a dormir nada más sentarse en la silla. Con pesadez se fue preparando para luego desayunar e irse con Hana a clases. En el camino recogieron a Abril quien miraba a Aika con desconfianza, ésta con solo mirarla ya sabia que los chicos le habían hablado de lo de anoche e instintivamente agachó la cabeza. Hana le explico todo a Abril pero aun a si ella no confiaba demasiado en la azabache y eso hizo que Aika se sintiera aun más despreciable.

La clases pasaron rápidas ya que Aika como predijo nada mas sentarse en su sitio se quedo profundamente dormida, y lo mejor de todo es que los profesores no le echaron la bronca sino que solo preguntaban a Hana si se encontraba bien y ésta la cubría diciendo que estaba enferma pero que en unos días se le pasa.

Al finalizar las clases Aika se despidió de sus amigas ya que no quería causar mas problemas y no le apetecía aguantar la mirada de desconfianza de Abril todo el camino a si que optó por ir por otro. Por el camino pasó por un callejón que llevaba directo a su casa pero un soldado el pie la esperaba con una carta en la mano.

**-" genial lo que me faltaba"-**

Aika se paró en frente de el y éste le entregó la carta para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro, ella abrió la carta que como no era de su tío.

Aika quiero que esta noche persigáis a las tortugas,

encontréis su escondite y

acabéis con su sensei.

No quiero errores o lo pagareis caro Karai y tu.

Debería hacer algo de seguro que no conseguirían ni acercarse a ellos para perseguirlos y mucho menos encontrar su guarida y matar al maestro splinter, tendrían que volver con las manos vacías y recibir el duro castigo de su tío o incluso dar la bienvenida a la muerte y no esperar que sus amigos vayan al entierro.

Tras esto entró en su casa cerró la puerta con cerrojo, subió a su cuarto y ahí se desahogó de todo lo que tenia dentro desde que su tío la llamó.

* * *

**YYYYYYYY FIIIIN creo que me quedó corto pero ya saben, cuando empiezan de nuevo la rutina de ir a clases no se tiene tiempo de escribir o dar rienda a su inspiración pero bueno espero que os haya gustado ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

**HOLAA aquí el capitulo 11, espero como siempre que os guste. **

**Antes de nada me gustaría mandarles saludos y gracias por su review e idea a amelia21 y a su prima apritellotmnt4, en serio me gusto la idea que pensó su prima e igual hago un one-shot sobre ese tema o la pondré dentro de esta historia modificando un poco la idea y dedicándosela a ellas dos :) espero que sigáis leyendo mi historia y muchisimas gracias a todos por lo reviews aunque no se si leen esto XD, bueno sin mas empieza el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 **

Raphael se encontraba en su cuarto aun en estado de shock ya que lo que vio esa noche aun no lo podía creer, y es que ver a la chica que le hacia sentir cosas que no sentía antes estaba con el enemigo e intentó matar a sus hermanos y a el...

Cada vez que pensaba en eso se ponía más y más furioso, no por lo que paso sino por que se abrió a una chica que le decepcionó y traicionó. Se odiaba a si mismo por haber confiado en ella y le entraron ganas de patear a cualquiera.

Decidió salir de su cuarto e ir al dojo para dar unas buenas palizas al saco de boxeo y descargar su ira en él, pero no contento con haber roto su preciado saco salió de la guarida sin pedir permiso y a costa de sus hermanos y sensei.

Iba saltando de edificio en edificio intentando alejar esos malos recuerdos de hace unas pocas horas atrás. Mientras saltaba divisó en el tejado de enfrente a la traidora, se paró en seco y se ocultó entre las sombras para no ser visto por la chica, quien estaba sentada en la orilla de la azotea aun con su traje negro y con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas abrazando a éstas.

Aika levantó la vista al cielo nocturno dejando ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas silenciosas que se dejaban caer libremente por sus mejillas. Raphael se la quedó mirando ¿porque estaba llorando? no lo entendía, ella fue quien se alió con su enemigo para acabar con ellos... o no era así?. Reprimió sus ganas de ir y abrazarla fuertemente para consolarla y que no llorase más ya que aunque no sabia por que lloraba se lo merecía por traicionarles.

La azabache se levantó secándose las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos y se fue en dirección a la casa de Hana ya que le dijo que hoy dormiría en su casa y aprovecharía para contarle todo y esperar a que la perdonara.

Rapha la siguió hasta dicho lugar quedándose en el edificio de enfrente donde podía observar todo lo que ocurría pero no oía nada. Veía como Hana se extrañaba de la vestimenta de su amiga y ponía caras raras cuando la oji-gris después de medio cerrar la ventana le explicaba todo o eso pensaba. Se acercó a hasta poder oír todo lo que decían, oyó como Aika se disculpaba, pedía perdón y que ella no lo hacia por voluntad sino que Dastructor era su tío y la obligaba, aunque no la veía sabia que estaba triste por el tono de voz con el que hablaba, también escuchó como se acostaban las dos en la cama y como la azabache se lamentaba y decía que él nunca la perdonaría y aunque quizá tuviera razones para no perdonarla le dolió bastante.

Después de ver como las dos se quedaban dormidas decidió volver a la guarida y dormir un poco ya que la noche se le hizo muy pesada. Al llegar se topó con la mirada seria de bobonardo y la de decepción de su padre.

**-" De donde vienes hijo mio?"- **el maestro splinter miraba a su rudo hijo con decepción por haber salido de la guarida sin permiso y a escondidas.

**-"Solo estuve dando una vuelta nada mas"-**

**-" Después de lo que pasó con Aika aun sigues con salir por ahí solo sabiendo que puede ser peligroso?"- **Leo miraba a Rapha con seriedad

**-" Déjame en paz"-**

Y con esto Raphael volvió a su cuarto para descansar de ese día tan agotador. A la mañana siguiente Rapha se levantó con un humor incluso peor que el que tenia ya de por sí, tenia el ceño aun mas fruncido que de costumbre y a nada que decía Mikey si querer molestarle ya le estaba persiguiendo por toda la guarida para matárle como decía él.

* * *

**YYYYY FIIIN Ya se otra vez me quedé corta con el capitulo pero espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos reviews jejeje, AAH ya aviso que intentare actualizar los miércoles y los sábados. NOS LEEMOS LUEGOO!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Este capitulo 12 lo dividiré en dos partes, aquí la parte uno y el sábado la parte 2 ^^.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi prima ya que me apoya mucho en esta historia y siempre me da ánimos para seguir.**

**También doy gracias a los que les gusta mi historia y me mandan reviews.**

* * *

Aika se encontraba en su cuarto aun sollozando por la mala suerte que tenia, incluso llegó a decir que todo estará mejor si ella no hubiera nacido ni conocido a los demás.

Decidió no ahogarse mas en sus propias lágrimas y avisar a los chicos o a Abril que ellos y el maestro splinter estaban en peligro y que no dejaran que a su sensei solo ya que los del clan del pie irían a por el cueste lo que cueste... pero nunca la escucharían...

**-"Necesito ayuda de alguien... pero de quien?"- **a Abril no iría porque ya no confiaba en ella a si que no sabia bien quien la podría ayudar.

La azabache se que´do pensativa mirando al suelo en un punto en concreto, hasta que el sonido del móvil la sacó de su mente, fijando la vista a la pantalla del teléfono y como si una bombilla la iluminara, pasó de una cara seria y triste a otra con una sonrisa de medio lado aliviada.

**-" Seguro que ella me ayudará.."- **Cogió rápidamente el dispositivo y contestó a la llamada.

**-" Aika como es..."-** La chica la interrumpió algo desesperada.

**-" Estoy bien, estoy bien, necesito que me ayudes..."- **la oji-gris se quedó esperando la respuesta del otro lado de la linea.

**-" Claro... lo que quieras amiga"-**

Hana escuchó atenta lo que le decía su loca amiga mientras suspiraba por pensar en que hacer.

**-" ... Vale entiendo, entonces nos vamos a la guarida antes de que salgan a patrullar... espero que nos escuchen"-**

**-" Eso espero yo también amiga... bueno nos vemos en la entrada a las alcantarillas en media hora-"**

**-"ok"- **Y con ésto las dos colgaron la llamada para prepararse.

Aika ya estaba preparada para salir, se puso unos jeans negros, con una blusa azul oscuro y unos botines negros, llevaba el pelo suelto con el flequillo de lado con un pasador en forma de flor de cerezo de color azul claro con brillantes. Estaba apunto de salir cuando oyó ruidos en la ventana como si estuvieran llamando, la morena extrañada se acercó a la ventana de la sala para ver que o quien hacia ese ruido, cuando lo vio se quedó paralizada.

Raphael estaba al otro lado de la ventana empapado hasta los huesos por la lluvia que se desató unos minutos antes y lleno de heridas.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí la primera parte del capitulo 12 es muy corto lo se pero espero que os haya gustado, espero reviews ya que me animáis y me encanta leer todos los reviews que me mandáis un beso GRAAANDEE a todos ^^**

**NOS LEEMOS.**


	14. Chapter 12 segunda parte

**Hooolaaaaaaaaa aaa todoooos este es la segunda parte del capitulo 12. Espero que os guste ^^ lo e subido antes porque me aburría y tambien por vosotrosXD**

***Los TMNT no son míos aunque me encantaría, pertenecen a NICK etc***

* * *

Raphael estaba parado enfrente de la ventana, empapado hasta los huesos y con multiples contusiones y heridas. Y es que en la mañana recordó haber oído a Aika decirle a la castaña que Destructor era su tío y quería saber si era verdad a si que decidió ir a investigar a la sede del pie.

Pero al llegar ahí encontró a los ninjas de la sede apunto de salir, a si que no tuvo mas remedio que luchar contra ellos, eran demasiados y aunque había acabado con todos recibió muchos golpes. Decidió entrar con sigilo hasta encontrar a cara de pez y a perrea hablando en el pasillo de alguien.

**-" Esa chica... la morena, en verdad es la sobrina de destructor?"-** xever se apoyó en la pared con pesar mientras esperaba la respuesta del perro gigante.

**-" Según el maestro la chica es la hija de su difunta hermana a la que quería mucho... creo que la morena tiene un hermano gemelo... creo que se llaman Aika y Alexander pero creo que tienen otros nombres.."-**

**-"Pero solo están ella y Karai, dónde está su hermano?"-** xever se quedo mirando la cara del perro algo sorprendido.

**-" Me temo que ya lo conocerás de momento te pondré al día de la hermana de Destructor"-**

Perrea sonrió enseñando todos los dientes mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a rapha, éste se tuvo que ir sin escuchar más de la historia de perrea de la madre de Aika. Se quedó con las ganas pero si no quería ser visto se tendría que ir ya.

Afuera en un tejado alejado de la sede Rapha decidió ir a casa de Aika para saber toda la historia y si lo que perrea había dicho era cierto entonces no les traicionó y la disculpa que le dijo aquel dia fue sincera.

Llegó con suerte a la casa de la chica ya que no sabia donde vivía exactamente, se paró en frente de la ventana y ahí la vio a punto de salir, empezó a golpear la ventana para llamar su atención y se quedó esperando, cuando ésta abrió la ventana no supo como reaccionar. Estaba tan hermosa con el pelo suelto...

Aika se quedó parada enfrente suyo, estaba sorprendida ya que pensaba que nunca volvería a ver a rapha si no era en batalla y no de esa manera... tan herido... además.. como sabia donde vivía?Decidió hacerse a un lado y dejarle pasar. Éste al entrar se mareó un poco por el cansancio, al instante la morena le agarró antes de que cayese al suelo.

**-"Que...Que te a pasado?"- **la oji-gris le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá para luego ir a por el botiquín del baño.

**-" Solo... tuve un percance.."- **

**-" humm..."-**

Raphael se estaba mareando de nuevo mientras veía borrosa a la chica quien ya había vuelto del baño con el botiquín en las manos. Sin previo aviso se desmayó dejándose caer sobre un cojín del sofá. Aika asustada se acercó a el y le chequeó a ver si estaba bien, después de eso le sanó las heridas y le tapó con una manta. La chica se quedó velando por el toda la noche no antes de avisar y contarle todo a Hana.

A la mañana siguiente Rapha aun seguía tumbado en el sofá pero se le veía mal...


	15. Chapter 13

**Aquí el capitulo 13 espero que os guste y decirme si esta bien o queréis que lo cambie es que a mi no me convence mucho ^^**

* * *

Raphael esa mañana no tenía buena cara y Aika estaba preocupada, él aun no despertaba y ella casi se deja sin uñas de las manos por la preocupación y es que ya había intentado todo lo que se le ocurría para ver si mejoraba. Le había tapado bien con la manta pero seguía temblando, le estuvo poniendo y pasando paños húmedos y frescos por el rostro y cuerpo pero era inútil casi ni le bajaba la fiebre incluso le puso bolsas de hielo pero lo único que conseguía era que se estremeciera por el tacto helado.

Decidió llamar a Hana aunque eran las 6 de la mañana seguro que la ayudaría... o eso creía.

**-"...si?.."- **la castaña contesto a la llamada como pudo mientras se ponía bien sus pelos alocados.

**-" perdón por molestar pero... necesito que vengas a mi casa ya!"- **

**-" hum... porqué'.. sabes que hora es..?"- **dijo adormilada y algo enojada la despeinada.

**-"solo ven por favor..."- **la oji-gris ya suplicaba desesperada.

**-" ok ok en media hora estoy"- **y con esto la castaña colgó la llamada y se puso a alistarse para socorrer a su amiga.

Aika aun no estaba tranquila y andaba de aquí para allá con el móvil en la mano hasta que se pasó en seco cuando sintió que alguien la observaba.

Unos apagados ojos verdes la miraban desde el sofá, y es que Rapha se despertó cuando la morena estaba hablando con su amiga y se quedó observándola como pedía ayuda... el pensó que seria mejor irse y no causarle molestia ya que ahora era el enemigo pero entre el cansancio que no le dejaba moverse y la curiosidad de saber la verdad prefirió rendirse.

La chica se arrodilló al lado del sofá donde se encontraba Rapha y le puso la mano delicadamente en la frente sonriendo con dulzura para ver si se le pasó la fiebre haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

**-" Me pegaste un buen susto sabes... que tal te encuentras?"-** Aika apartó la mano de su frente para empezar a curar algunas heridas que tenia en el rostro ya que antes de que despertara le quitó el antifaz.

Rapha hizo una mueca de dolor para luego sonreír de medio lado algo cansado.

**-" he estado mejor..."-**

**-" por lo menos la fiebre se bajó un poco.."- ** la chica volvió a sonreír.

La dueña del departamento ayudó al mutante a sentarse cuando tocaron el timbre, ésta se fue corriendo a la puerta pensando que su amiga ya había llegado pero casi se desmaya del susto cuando abrió la puerta.

_**-"mierda..."- **_

* * *

**Y A QUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY ^^ REVIEWS PLIS**


	16. Chapter 14

**LO SIEEENTOOOOO! se que tenia que publicar dos capítulos la semana pasada y uno este miércoles pero la inspiración me abandonó y no volvió hasta que termine uno de mis exámenes de practica y me fue muy bien si queréis saber jajaja a si que publicare cuando pueda ^^ bien os dejo leer.**

* * *

Hana corría por las calles de nueva york en dirección a la casa de Aika quien la había llamado media hora antes desesperada y pidiendo estaba en calma eran las 6:30 de la mañana y se veía a alguna persona ir en auto a su trabajo.

La castaña llegó al edificio de su amiga, subió por el ascensor hasta el último piso, pero al doblar la esquina del pasillo para llegar a la puerta, se paró en seco y se escondió detrás de una planta bastante grande para cubrirla entera, observando a los dos individuos que estaban enfrente hablando con Aika.

**-" Alex, Karai que hacen aquí? y tú.."**- señala a su hermano"**- no estabas de viaje con nuestro padre?"-** La chica estaba confundida, ¿ Qué carajos hacía su hermano ahí y acompañado por Karai?.

**-" Vine por que Karai me llamó y que mas da... porqué no te apartas y me dejas pasar? lo único que quiero es darme una ducha y dormir"-** Alex intentó apartarla pero su hermana no se movió.

**_-"Mierda y ahora que hago... como entren y vean a Raphael no se que pasaría y menos lo que llegaría a hacer karai.."-_**

**-" Yo ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer"-** y con eso la oji-ambar se fue por el pasillo pasando al lado de Hana sin sentir su presencia y desapareció por el ascensor.

**-" Y bien te apartas o te tengo que apartar...?"- **

La chica se apartó antes de que su hermano la empujara haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Aika rápidamente entró a la sala y se asustó al no ver a Raphael en el sofá, empezó a buscarlo por la sala hasta que oyó un ruido procedente de arriba haciendo que sonriera y soltara un suspiro de alivio.

**-" Y bien?"-** preguntaba su hermano entrando en la sala sobándose la nariz.

**-"Y bien qué?"-**

**-" Porqué no me dejabas entrar?"-** Alex se dejó caer en el sofá cerrando los ojos.

**_-" Que digo? no puedo decir que una tortuga mutante estaba mal herido en el sofá y no quería que lo viera..._****Eto.. por nada"-** La chica intentaba disimular mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda pero se asustó cuando un ruido se escuchó de arriba.

**-"Qué a sido eso?"-** el chico se levantó de un salto del sofá.

**-"eeh... de seguro que fue Dona..jeje"-**

Tan rápido como la oji-gris pronunció su nombre, una perrita de stanfford inglés negra y de mediana estatura fue corriendo bajando las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba Aika y se sentó en frente moviendo el rabo con energía.

**-" ves?... bueno me voy a mi cuarto.. si viene Hana la abres y le dices que suba a mi cuarto"-** y diciendo eso la azabache y su mascota subieron al segundo piso.

su hermano suspiró y se sentó de nuevo pero en el mismo instante en que aposento su posadera en a siento llamaron al timbre.

Alex algo molesto se dirigió a la puesta y la abrió dejando pasar a Hana quien le sonrió en forma de saludo y subió al cuarto de su amiga, el chico se fue directamente al baño a darse una ducha.

Aika siguió a Dona hasta su cuarto donde se encontró a un Raphael medio tirado en el suelo en una postura rara, la perrita se fue directa al mutante y le empezó a lamer la cara mientras éste intentaba quitársela de encima.

Hana entró al cuarto de su amiga y vio a la azabache riendo mientras que Dona desgastaba el rostro del mutante de tanto lamer. La castaña se puso al lado de su amiga uniéndose a las risas.

-" dejen de reirse y ayúdenme"- rRapha se estaba enojando y casi no podía moverse por las contusiones.

Las chicas apartaron a la perra del mutante y le ayudaron a sentarse en la cama de la oji-gris y le dejaron explicar porque llegó a si a casa de Aika, al saber la historia la azabache miro a su amiga y luego al de rojo y de un movimiento lo abrazó haciendo que éste hiciera una mueca de dolor y se sonrojara.


End file.
